


Türchen 22 - Klaustrophobisch

by schnaf



Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [22]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Eines muss man Manu lassen: Ablenken, das kann er.
Relationships: Christoph Kramer/Manuel Neuer
Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036311
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Türchen 22 - Klaustrophobisch

**Author's Note:**

> Wir biegen auf die Zielgerade ein! Geht die Luft aus? Mh. Anscheinend. :D
> 
> Schlagwörter fürs heutige Türchen / Pairing: Aufzug, Christoph hat Klaustrophobie und Gefühlseingeständnis. Alles verarbeitet! \o/

Das Telefon tutet. Unerbittlich, ein Tuten nach dem anderen, mehr nicht.

Christoph schließt die Augen, er lehnt seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. Hilft leider nicht - die 'wenn ich es nicht sehe, weiß ich nichts davon'-Taktik geht schon lange nicht mehr auf. Selbst mit geschlossenen Augen ist ihm immer noch bewusst, dass er immer noch in diesem verdammten -

Ein Knacksen. "Hallo?"

Chris atmet erleichtert aus. (Verdammt, er hat schon wieder die Luft angehalten. Das sollte er echt nicht tun.) "Hi Manu. Ich bin's, Chris. Alles gut bei dir?"

Ein Moment Stille. Dann antwortet Manu. "Bei mir ist alles gut. Aber bei dir...? Du klingst komisch."

Oh, so offensichtlich? Chris hat sich extra Mühe gegeben, möglichst entspannt zu wirken. Gut, das ist natürlich auch extrem schwer, wenn man so weit von 'entspannt' entfernt ist wie eine Giraffe von einem netten Kaffeekränzchen mit einem Trupp Pinguinen, aber er wollte nicht mit der Türe ins Haus fallen. Um genau zu sein, wollte er gar nicht über den Grund für seinen Anruf reden. Einfach nur ein bisschen quatschen, sich ablenken lassen...

Aber gut. Das Kind ist schon in den Brunnen gefallen. Also klärt er Manu auf. "Ich sitz' grad in einem Aufzug fest."

"Oh." Manuel überlegt kurz. "Aber dann solltest du nicht mit mir telefonieren. Sondern mit - keine Ahnung, ist da nicht 'ne Nummer im Lift? Wo bist du überhaupt? Bei dir zuhause? Dann den Vermieter oder -"

"Alter, Manu, ich bin nicht dumm." Bei aller Liebe - jetzt muss Chris ihn doch unterbrechen. Entspannt klingt er jetzt wohl endgültig nicht mehr. "Natürlich habe ich erst da angerufen. Die Lift-Heinis sind schon unterwegs."

"Achso. Okay, das ist gut." Um sich von dem unguten Gefühl in seinem Bauch abzulenken, konzentriert Chris sich auch Manus Stimme. Da schwingt etwas Erleichterung mit - scheinbar hat er sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht. "Aber warum rufst du dann mich an?"

'Weil mir sonst niemand eingefallen ist, der dumme Fragen stellen kann.' Nein, Christoph ist zwar ziemlich gereizt, aber ein kleines bisschen Selbstbeherrschung ist noch übrig. Klar sind Manus Fragen anstrengend, aber sie sind leider auch selbstverständlich. Jeder andere seiner Telefonjoker hätte genauso reagiert. Nur er mit seinen komplett durchgescheuerten Nerven kann nichts damit anfangen.

Deshalb klingt seine tatsächliche Antwort ein kleines bisschen freundlicher - zumindest der Inhalt, denn mittlerweile beißt er die Zähne zusammen und nuschelt nur noch. "Brauch' Ablenkung."

Diesmal ist Manuels Reaktion jedoch wesentlich verständnisvoller. "Oh. Panik?"

"Mh."

"Ja, aber... Warte. Ich kann dir mal eben die Gehälter von solchen Special-Effects-Leuten in Hollywood raussuchen. Die geben da ein Schweinegeld aus. In Wirklichkeit stürzen Aufzüge nicht ab. Echt nicht."

Chris lacht hohl. "Mann, ich weiß. Ich kann schon noch logisch denken. Das ist es nicht. Ich habe Klaustrophobie. Und dieser Aufzug ist verdammt eng."

Manu kontert blitzschnell. "Hey, du hast Glück. Ich heiße nicht Klaus."

Ach, diese olle Kamelle... Chris verdreht die Augen. Zugegebenermaßen muss er trotzdem ein bisschen grinsen. "Ha, ha. Der ist so alt... Kannst du mich nicht endlich mal richtig ablenken?"

"Hat es noch nicht geklappt? Brauchst du schwerere Geschütze?"

"Mh." Chris brummt. Irgendetwas, bitte einfach irgendetwas - am besten etwas, was nichts mehr mit dem leidigen Aufzug-Thema zu tun hat.

Manu scheint zu verstehen. Er grübelt kurz, dann meldet er sich wieder zu Wort. "Okay. Ich habe etwas."

"Okay."

"Aber - Scheiße, ich kann das nicht sagen. Das ist -" Wer ist jetzt derjenige, der in einem Aufzug feststeckt? Manu klingt fast so panisch, wie Chris sich fühlt.

Leider kann er darauf im Moment keine Rücksicht nehmen. "Alter, Manu, ich krieg' bald keine Luft mehr. Mach' hinne."

"Okay." Manu holt tief Luft. Dann -

"Ich steh' auf dich."

Oh.

Wow. Das ist -

Lenkt ab, das auf jeden Fall. Für einen Augenblick ist Christophs Kopf komplett leer, es hallt nur der Satz wider, den Manu gerade gesagt hat. 'Ich steh' auf dich.'

Scheiße, das ist... Unerwartet, so unerwartet. Wer haut so etwas einfach so raus? Wer erwähnt am Telefon mal eben ganz beiläufig, dass er auf einen steht?

Chris umklammert sein Handy etwas fester. "Aber - wie? Seit wann? Wieso?"

Manu seufzt. "Du bist 'n Idiot. Wieso? Weil du 'n guter Typ bist. Ich mag's, wenn du lachst. Ich mag deinen Humor. Ich mag's, dass du manche Sachen nicht so eng siehst, dass du nicht so ehrfürchtig bist oder so. Ich häng' gern mit dir rum. So etwas halt."

Seine Hände zittern. Jeder einzelne Satz, jedes einzelne Kompliment von Manu fühlt sich an, als würde ihm jemand einen Pfeil ins Herz schießen - aber nicht etwa auf eine schmerzhafte Art und Weise, es ist nämlich echt angenehm, irgendwie. Angenehm und gleichzeitig aufregend und überwältigend und -

Scheiße, was soll er dazu sagen?

Erst einmal gar nichts. Manu fährt fort. "Ich fand's schade, dass wir uns nur geküsst haben, wenn wir betrunken waren. Und ich habe es bereut, dass wir's nie wiederholt haben, wenn wir nüchtern waren. Dass wir noch nicht mal darüber gesprochen haben."

Dabei hat er es versucht. Dabei haben sie es beide versucht. Gut, dass er selbst darüber sprechen wollte, wusste Chris, logisch. Aber... Da gab es immer wieder diese Momente nach ihren Küssen, in denen Manu so gewirkt hat, als müsste er dringend etwas sagen - in denen er aber dann doch immer ruhig blieb. Mann, Chris hat sich Hoffnungen gemacht, hat tatsächlich darauf gehofft, dass es um die Küsse gehen sollte, darum, dass Manu gerne mehr davon hätte, aber er hat sich nicht getraut zu hoffen, er hatte Angst, falsch zu liegen.

Jetzt weiß er, dass er recht hatte. Dass Manu ihre kleinen Eskapaden nicht im Reich des Suffs zurückließ.

Wieder ist es Manu, der versucht, die Stille zu füllen. "Ich weiß, das ist jetzt ein absolut beschissener Zeitpunkt, dir das zu sagen. Oder - noch nicht mal der Zeitpunkt. Mehr das 'wie'. Oder... Überhaupt, das 'ob'. Hab's ja nicht umsonst so lange für mich behalten."

Chris grinst. Er kann nicht anders - er fühlt sich, als hätte er einen Löffel mit warmen Honig geschluckt und die Wärme breitet sich in seiner Brust aus, unaufhaltsam. "Manu, du bist 'n Idiot."

Ein Knacksen hält ihn davon ab, Manus Verhalten weiter zu kommentieren. Er spitzt die Ohren und - tatsächlich. Da sind Stimmen.

Chris wendet sich wieder dem Telefonat zu. "Manu, sorry, die Lift-Leute sind da. Aber..."

Er sieht sich in der Kabine um. Sie ist immer noch so beschissen eng, aber... Man muss es Manu lassen, er hat ihn echt effektiv davon abgelenkt.

"Lass’ uns mal auf’n Kaffee treffen. Wir sollten endlich mal darüber reden, mh?”


End file.
